minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Levers
Levers I was exploring an abandoned mineshaft when I came across a strange room. Well, more of a hallway; the light of my last torch told me that much. I could only see as far as the torch's light went, and that wasn't too far. As I stood in the entry way, I could see that the room was carved into the cave: No wood, just natural stone. I thought I could just ''see a lever just outside of the light's reach, so I thought that was interesting. Again, I couldn't see much through the darkness. I stepped inside. Something clicked from under my feet. I jumped to the left, hoping to dodge a deadly arrow, but none came; instead, Redstone lights flashed to life, blinding me temporarily as I fought to keep my eyes open. The entire hallway was lit up, so I took the opportunity to look around and see the room in a whole lot more detail. It was completely stone. Except for the holes where the lamps were, it was a completely perfect 9x9 square. Three levers were lined up on each wall, making six total. None of them had labels, so I assumed that they opened the iron door at the end of the room. The iron door at the end. It haunted my thoughts. ''What lay behind it? Every time I looked into it, I felt this overwhelming sense of dread. What was behind it? The openings on the door didn't help my anxiety, either. The other side was completely dark. Pitch black. Anything that has the definition of "very, very dark", the other side of this door was it. I wanted to break it. So bad. It didn't happen, though. Everything in the room, it was like the game didn't want me to mine it. I swung my diamond pickaxe at a seemingly normal piece of stone, and after a full minute, it was still there. Defeated, I looked to the levers. I'm not sure why I wanted to open the door so bad. Maybe it was curiosity. I walked up to what seemed like the first one, the one closest to the entrance. It looked like a normal switch. So I flipped it. Judging from the number of switches that were there, I wasn't really expecting anything to happen. What did happen was a message in my chat log. SYSTEM You need power! I was confused. I thought switches gave the power. Basic red stone knowledge says so. Stumped, I stepped away from the lever and looked at the door. Its presence made me shiver. I stepped out of the room, to find the cave outside of it had gone completely dark. I was confused. I wouldn't walk through a cave this dark. There would be at least some torches. None were in sight, though. The light from the room was my only sight, and I didn't think I could rely on that. After a few minutes of contemplation, I ventured out into the dark. I wasn't going to stay trapped, even when going out into the darkness most likely meant certain death. I turned my brightness up high. Still, I could only see a few blocks ahead of myself. I spotted a vein of coal and set off towards it. I had some sticks in my inventory. What I failed to see was the zombie walking around behind the vein. While I was mining, I thought I heard a groan, but I noticed it too late. The zombie began beating me down, but I managed to get out of the hole I made. I still had a chance. Running in a random direction, I took the time to make a couple torches. I could hear it coming closer. I put a torch down. Lucky I put it down when I did, because I might've ran into the giant hole that was in front of me. It looked pretty deep, and something down there was lighting the bottom. Another groan snapped me out of my thinking. I spun around, just in time to punch the zombie that was mere inches away from knocking me into the hole. I dashed behind it and gave it a little push into the pit. Its death was soundless. Now that I had light, I could see that there was some sort of staircase leading down to the bottom of the hole. I walked down it. I was aware of my increasingly low-status bars, and I didn't want to try anything risky. At the bottom, there was a sign, saying, POWER-------> I turned to the right. There was a small doorway embedded into the stone, so I walked over to it and opened the door. Inside was a small room, and a strange looking block. I walked inside and inspected the block. It looked like a small generator, one you'd use while camping. I tapped it once, and the thing roared to life. I exited the room, but the place looked like there was some sort of gravel collapse. The generator was so loud. I started digging, to the place where I thought I last saw the stairs. Slowly, the generator's noise was absorbed by the silence of the cave. I made it back to the stairs. When I reached the top of the stairs, the cave seemed to have its own sun. Hidden red stone lamps lit the place up. I made it back the room with no problem. There was something different about the room. It was the same, but at the same time, it seemed... ready. I walked back to the first lever, which was now flipped off. I turned it back on, along with all the other switches. The entrance shut closed. SYSTEM You have successfully put in place all containment protocols. '' The door swung open, and something inside roared. I had to cover my ears to keep them from bleeding. I gulped, because this wasn't just a room. It was a prison. And I just locked myself in here with whatever was in that room. Author's Note ''Isn't it funny when you 'think' four pages of a notebook is long, but it's really nothing when on this thingy? I mean, I have pretty small handwriting. Anyways, here's Levers. Category:Creepypasta Category:CubeDueler Category:Long Pastas